Convertible
by The Valedictorian
Summary: After Chai Xianghua, a former best friend to Sophitia and Cassandra, is murdered not too long after Cassandra's own death, Sophitia launches an investigation to find out if Cassandra's murder can be linked to Xianghua's. But, first, Sophitia must partner up with her arch-enemy, Seong-Mi-Na, a suspended rookie detective. The sequel to "You Ungrateful Greek".
1. Convertible Intro

**Intro**

My eyes gaze into the sunset that glows peacefully on the horizon while I stand on the edge of this mountain. This spot that I stand on was Cassandra's favorite place to be free; stressless of life's complications. When she was felt down, she would run away from home and I would have to search for her. It didn't take too long as I knew she would be standing where I am now. Rest in peace, my wonderful sister.

Six months after my sister's death, I tried to re-open her murder case to see who the cause of all of this was. Even though there were only fingerprints of the two henchmen at the scene, I still believed there was a main person involved. Astaroth, on of the henchmen refused to speak, so, with that, I've given up. I must accept that there isn't anything I can do to solve my sister's murder.

Now, another six months later, I sit on the ground with nothing in my hands, but cold blooded memories. Something… No… Someone so precious was taken from me. I pray to you, Gods, give me the strength to get through this.

**-Convertible**


	2. Warrior Weekend: Saturday

I'm goin through some tough shit in life right now, but I at least wanted to get my first chapter out to this story. I appreciate you guys for viewing my stories, it means a lot to me. Well... Leggo!

* * *

***Quick Note!***

You must read this! If you **HAVE NOT** read **_"You Ungrateful Greek"_**, then go read it **NOW**!

If you don't, you **WON'T** understand what the hell is going on in the story.

You: But… But it's too nasty! **:Stupidanimeemoticon:**

Me: Quit bein a bitch and read that shit. ***Slaps you***

**GO READ IT!  
**

* * *

**Story Disclaimer: I do not own any brand mentioned in this story, I just use them for fun. The only thing I own is this story... Daz it, Now enjoy!1!one**

* * *

**Warrior Weekend: Saturday**

"**Sophitia, we got an order of sword shaped rolls!"** An older blonde woman yelled to the younger woman in the back of the bakery who was sweating her heart out to bake delicious goods for customers.

"**Okay, mother."** The younger woman, Sophitia, with long blonde hair in a braid confirmed. She wiped her hands on her apron and grabbed a slab of dough. As her strong hands smoothed the dough out, a single tear rolled down her cheek and splashed onto the floor.

"_**Cassandra used to love rolling the dough."**_ She thought to herself as she sucked up her tears.

After baking the bread she yelled. **"Order up!"**

The older woman grabbed the order when she noticed that Sophitia's face was a rosy red of sorrow.

"**Oh, Sophitia-"**

"**I'm fine, mother, really."**

Her mother knew she wasn't okay, but she didn't want to bother her daughter anymore about it.

After Sophitia completed the orders. She slid her back down the wall and sat on the floor. Work has been tough for her this past year. At least she can say that she's growing a bit stronger every day, but today was day one of **"Warrior Weekend**". Warrior Weekend was a tradition of SoulCalia where you dressed up as someone from the ancient times depending on your culture. It can be a princess, a warrior, a king, a queen, anything! This was Cassandra's favorite time of the year besides April Fool's day. She would dress up like Zeus and put on a toga with a fake beard and moustache to compliment it.

"_**This is why I'm shaking so much. If she was here, I would be filled with joy…" **_Sophitia hugged herself.

"**Sophitia."** The older woman, Nike, Sophitia's mother, walked through the door and stood next to Sophitia who was sitting on the ground sobbing. **"Why won't you take the rest of the day off and go relax, hm?"**

Sophitia looked at her mother with eyes full of tears. **"No, mother, I must fulfill my daily duties here at the bakery."**

"**It's okay, dear, Xianghua is supposed to be working today. We will be fine, don't worry."**

"**Xianghua… At least I have one beautiful sister left**." Sophitia stood up and wiped the flour off of her pants. **"Thank you mother, I shall return tomorrow with a stronger spirit."** She hugged her mother tightly.

Sophitia ripped her apron off and hung it up. Her mother sighed and shook her head with sympathy as she watched her daughter leave the bakery. It seems as if Sophitia's mother, Nike, didn't take Cassandra's death seriously. I mean, that was her other daughter after all. Maybe she has learned to cope with death since she has dealt with the death of her parents and her own sister as well.

Sophitia walked out of the bakery and took a breath of fresh air when a beat up Crossfire pulled up next to her. It was her other **"sister".**

The Chinese girl jumped out of the car dressed like the **Lady of Yue **of her Chinese culture.

"**Hey, Sophitia!"** She ran over and squeezed the blond to let go and observe her face. **"Wait, why is your face so red? Were you crying? Are you okay?!"**

"**Yes, I'm fine, thank you. I was just going home to rest."**

"**Oh, okay."** She knew Sophitia had been crying because she remembered that Cassandra loved **Warrior Weekend**. **"Hey, sis, you go home and get plenty of rest, okay? I will take it from here, don't you worry, and I'll make you proud!"** Xianghua kissed Sophitia on the cheek and hugged her.

Sophitia tightly hugged her back and chuckled. **"I'll always be proud of you."**

They let go. Sophitia hopped into her Maxima and drove off while Xianghua waved at her, then darted into the bakery screaming **"RAAAHHHH!"** at the other warriors. That girl is energetic.

Xianghua walked over to Nike. **"Hey mama."** Kissing her on the cheek like she did Sophitia.

"**Hello, my love."** Nike replied. **"We're really swamped today and we can use your energy. Sophitia wasn't feeling well, so I sent her home to rest."**

"**Yeah, she told me… Well, all we can do is smile and make this day great!"** The Chinese warrior got excited.

Nike laughed. **"You're right, Xianghua, and our Cassie Pie seems to be selling like crazy!"**

"**Cassie… Pie?" **

"**Yeah, remember when I gave Cassandra the nickname, Sweety Pie, when she was six?"**

"**Hmmm..."** Thinking. She snapped her fingers. **"Actually I do!"**

"**Mhm, so Sophitia had the idea to make pumpkin pies to honor Cassandra who loved Warrior Weekend."**

"**That was very sweet of her."** Xianghua's voice hushed to a low whisper. Now she knows why Sophitia got sick. She had to work in the back baking pies that reminded her of her sister. It must have been torture for her, but she did it because she knew Cassandra would have loved it.

"**Well, mama, I'm going to the back now."** Changing her tone back to normal so her **"mama"** wouldn't worry for her,

Xianghua walked to the back and put her apron on over her plastic armor. **"Well, I better get to baking…"**

And that, she did.

Xianghua has known the Alexandra's since she came out of her mother's womb. Her father and Sophitia and Cassandra's father met when Sophitia was a child. She has been best friends with Sophitia and Cassandra since the beginning. While Sophitia and Cassandra's dad's business grew, so did Xianghua's dad's business of premium Chinese furniture that Sophitia and Cassandra's dad invested in. Now, Xianghua's dad is a millionaire!

When Xianghua was seven years old, her mother died from cancer. Her last words to her daughter were **"Always do the right thing, no matter what. I will always love you, never forget that."** While stroking Xianghua's face.

After her mother passed away, Xianghua then started to call Sophitia and Cassandra's mother and father, **"Mama" and "Papa" **since her dad was always away on business trips and she was over their house nearly 24/7. Nike understood Xianghua's pain at a young age and decided to treat her as her own daughter. Their father did as well, but of course he was still stern with her like he was with his own daughters.

Xianghua supposedly has an older sister somewhere in SoulCalia, but never bothered to try to find her. She felt that if her older sister was the product of another woman besides her own mother, then she wasn't someone worth looking for.

Xianghua delivered the goods to customers, but something felt off to her. As she looked in the bakery, she saw a man sitting at a table staring at her, then looking away when she stared at him. He was the only person without a costume as well.

"X" thought. _**"Maybe he doesn't like dressing up, maybe he just admires my beauty tee-hee." **_That girl lol.

She continued to do her job and still noticed him doing the same thing for hours. She got creeped out and asked her mama if she noticed anything off about him.

Nike replied. **"Oh, he's a friend of your Papa's."**

That relieved Xianghua… A bit.

Sophitia arrived to her house, the same house that her parents live in and of course where Cassandra used to live in. She has a husband, Rothion, and a younger brother, Lucius. Her husband is personally delivering his swords that he blacksmithed for people around the world and her brother currently resides in Greece.

Sophitia walked into the bathroom and ran some water for the tub. The stress in her face was un-fucking believable.

Her creamy skin melted into the warm water as she sighed deeply. She couldn't get Cassandra off of her mind.

Half an hour later, she got out of the bath and went to sleep in her room for a couple of hours. When she woke up, it was night time. She heard the front door slam. It was her mother and father.

"**Sophitia."** Her mother peeked through the crack of her door.

"**Yes, mother, I am here. Please, come in." **

Nike walked into the room and sat next to Sophitia on her bed.

"**Hey, sweetie, are you feeling any better?"** She rubbed her daughter's face.

Sophitia felt physically better, but she was still in emotional pain. She couldn't let her mother worry for her. **"Of course, mother, thank you for asking."**

"**I'm glad to hear that, dear."** She kissed her on the forehead. **"I'm going to make dinner, try to get some more rest."** Her mother left out of her room.

Sophitia nodded. While she lied back on her bed she started to worry about her other sister, **Xianghua**.

"**I need to make sure that she's okay."**

Sophie whipped out her cellphone and called Xianghua.

*Boooooooooooop… Boooooooooooop…*

Xianghua didn't answer, so she tried to call her again...

"**Hello?"** Xianghua answered.

Sophitia felt relieved. **"Thank the Gods you're okay, I-"**

"**Just kidding! Leave a message!"** ***Beep***

Sophitia's reaction was an open mouth while looking at the phone, and then she panicked.

"**This isn't like her, I must go find her."**

Sophitia rushed down stairs.

"**What's the rush**?" Her father asked.

"**Xianghua isn't answering her phone**.**"** Throwing her shoes on.

Her father just stared blank at her, then back at his newspaper. Sophitia ran out the door and hopped into her whip.

She knew Xianghua wasn't staying at her dad's house anymore due to a fight the two got in, so she had to drive 20 minutes to get to her new apartment.

She punched the pedal and kept calling Xianghua, but of course, no answer…

Sophie kept doing this until she reached X's new apartment.

"**Where's her car?"** Sophie looked around the dark lot.

"**I have to call her dad."**

She waited for him to pick up and he did!

"**Hello?"**

"**Oh my Gods, yes, hello Mr. Kong, It's me, Sophie. I was trying to find Xianghua. She's not answeri-"**

"**Oh yes!"** He happily interrupted her. **"Xianghua is back home with me."**

Sophitia let out a huge sigh of relief. **"Thank the heavens; she must have parked her car in your garage. Thank you so much, I was so worried. I don't want to waste anymore of your time."**

"**No problem, Sophie, any time. Have a good night!"**

"**You as well."**

They both hung up. Sophitia lied back in her seat and closed her eyes. **"That was close."**

She returned home half an hour later. She walked up the stairs, giving her parent good nights while going to her room.

She dressed in her night dress and got on her knees to pray. She wished her brother and Xianghua a good night, and then climbed onto her bed. Sophie started talking to Cassandra, when she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore; she drifted to a beautiful sleep.

But for some reason… Sophitia had the feeling that she would experience the same _**pain**_ she did a time ago…

* * *

**-Warrior Weekend: Sunday**

**Coming Soon.**


End file.
